un_gofandomcom-20200213-history
Un-Go episode:0 Inga Chapter
UN-GO episode:0 Inga-ron is the film prequel for the Un-Go anime series. It's a 45-50 minute original story that will depict the protagonists Shinjūrō and Inga's first encounter and reveal the mysteries left unanswered in the original UN-GO anime. Summary The episode begins with the same starting scene as Murder at the Ball. Shinjūrō is badly injured due to an object stabbing him through his neck. That object is revealed to be an idol, and the true form of Inga. Inga then absorbs Shinjūrō's blood and possesses him. This episode then continues with Shinjūrō stating that when he was younger, he lost his parents. He was then taken in by many kind people, who often told him that 'all he needed to do was to help others' in return. One day, Shinjūrō watches a television show whereby an elderly man is screening a video amongst a group of less well-to-do children. It was then Shinjūrō decided that he could help others by doing the same in the show. He runs away from home and brings electronic appliances to many families in a war-torn country, wanting to give these families hope through the fantasies that films beget. In time, he soon ran out of money and was trying to sell some of his films in a market when he meets Yuuko Kurata, Tatsuya Yamaga, Myoushin Oono, Yasuo Saburi and Kumi Yasuda. These five people are members of a volunteer group called Singing on the Battlefield. Shinjūrō also happens to meet Makiro Serada, his ex-team mate in his High School swimming club, who was the tour guide of their group. A quick scene change occurs, it is said that Myoushin Oono is the only one to return alive. A flashback scene switches in with a possessed Shinjūrō eating the soul of Myoushin Oono, who stated that he had wanted to see hell. After leaving Yuuko's home, Izumi Koyama brings Shinjūrō and Inga to the gathering place of Oono's followers, where they meet Seigen Hayami. The latter explains to them about how the religious group called 'Bettenou' is killing its followers, one after another. It is also said that the believers killed had families who harboured doubt regarding the cult. Shinjūrō approaches Myoushin Oono, having only one thought in his mind: Myoushin Oono is dead. Going back to the past, Yuuko and Serada each have a short chat with Shinjūrō. During one of their talks, Yuuko asks if she could have a strip of film tape which Shinjūrō kept in his shirt pocket, which he agrees to. It was on the next day that they entered an area where the battle against the anti-government rebels aided by the UN intensified, and their car tumbles into a tunnel. Shinjūrō manages to get everyone out of the car before it exploded of a gasoline leak, but he was blown away by the force and was stabbed through his neck. Inga takes this opportunity to possess him and close up the wound at his neck, getting ready to eat some of their souls. The scene changes again with the ex-undercover spy leading Shinjūrō into the headquarters of Bettenou. Shinjūrō jumps forwards and grabs Oono's bandages, calling him Serada instead of Oono. A very brief flashback shows the members of Singing on the Battlefield' '''calling out for Serada. Myoushin Oono then removes the bandages to reveal the actual Myoushin Oono, but with a quick flash of Makiro Serada's figure there as well. After checking a doctor on both Oono's dental records before and after he returned and watching a video whereby the ''Singing on the Battlefield's members were being executed. However, since he was unaffected by Bettenou's power, he could not see the video. On the way back, Shinjūrō meets Serada and tells him to meet at Bettenou's headquarters. Another flashback scene comes in, whereby a pocessed Shinjūrō states that humans gave him (Inga) his current name. He turns to the Singing on the battlefield members and eats Tatsuya Yamaga's soul. Switching back, Shinjūrō asks Inga whether a person's soul is in their hearts. Inga's reply, however, is that a human's soul is in their screams, and that their soul is stored in their screams. The flashback continues as a possessed Shinjūrō continues eating the souls of the other members. Halfway through, he realises that his want to help others was just wishful thinking and questions himself of what he actually wants to do. Another time skip occurs and Shinjūrō is accused of Myoushin Oono's murder. Bettenou's power made Oono's followers think that Shinjūrō was the one who killed him. However, before the police could trap him, Shinjūrō escapes. Another flashback scene enters with Shinjūrō cornering Yuuko, but before her soul was eaten, she stabs herself with the broken end of Tatsuya's guitar. Izumi finds Shinjūrō and tells him about Makiro Serada's real occupation: a member of the SDF. Serada and Bettenou then show up and Serada uses Bettenou's power to make everyone in the area think that there is another war commencing. Serada then explains how he found Bettenou: like Shinjūrō, he accidentally made a contract with Bettenou when some of his blood dripped onto Bettenou's idol form. Shinjūrō then deduces that Bettenou's power was to turn words into reality. Serada also reveals his original mission: to take some NPO volunteers into a dangerous area and be attacked. Serada also explains that Bettenou was one of the gods sent out along with soldiers to protect them when a war broke out. However, the soldiers were wiped out. Bettenou, being one of these gods, was unable to get back forever without the help of the soldiers and lay where it was left forever. Shinjūrō continues his deduction: that Serada impersonated Oono when he returned to Japan and used Bettenou's power to show people the video Izumi had shown him earlier. Serada replies that he did not want Bettenou taken away from him, hence he started a cult group to suck money from its believers. A while later, Serada abruptly ends their conversation. He tells Shinjūrō that Inga was a demon created from the regrets of soldiers who fled and fell into another land and that Bettenou was the one who sealed him. Serada makes Bettenou, in its animal-like form, attack Shinjūrō. A flashback scene comes in and Shinjūrō is freed of Inga's control. Before she dies, Yuuko tells Shinjūrō that the truth Inga tells of is not the only one, that there are many sides to a person's heart, and that she does not want Inga to tell hers. Inga, although stated later by Shinjūrō later on as an incomplete demon, takes control of her now dead body, and Shinjūrō strikes a deal with him. In excahnge for never stealing his body again, he wants Inga to eat a person's scream but not take their life, and Shinjūrō will provide as many souls as Inga wants. As Bettenou continues its attack, Shinjūrō aska Inga the method to eating a scream without taking a person's life. Inga hastily replies that if a question is asked to open their soul, then they will have to honestly answer that question. Shinjūrō then asks Inga, who turns into his female form, to ask: What do you see with your own two eyes? '''Similarly, Shinjūrō replies: '''Rain. And Yuuko. Only you! With the help of Inga, Shinjūrō breaks out of Bettenou's spell and finishes his deduction. However, Hayami comes in and points a gun at Shinjūrō and Serada. At the same time, Serada has a gun pointed at Shinjūrō. At this stalemate, Serada uses Bettenou's power to make the person shot and killed by Hayami to be the true murderer, but was shot instead. Before Serada dies, Shinjūrō tells him that 'love is the same as god'. Shinjūrō then has a short talk with Rinroku over the phone and Rinroku pronounces him as Myoushin Oono's murderer. Izumi gives Shinjūrō his new name: Shinjūrō Yūki, before she tells him that his previous identity was shot for accused murder. Shinjūrō then walks off with Inga, and Bettenou has wandered off somewhere as well. Inga asks Shinjūrō whether he prefered Bettenou over him, but he replies that he prefers a demon over a god who is nothing but words. Inga then tells him that he would never be able to find out what he truly wants anymore. -'Fantasy '''by LAMA- -'''How to go' by School Food Punishment- Rie enters Rinroku's room to pass him a cup of coffee, and sees her father looking up on information on Shinjūrō. When Rinroku asks her if she was interested in him, she rejects him by saying that he was not of her type, but sighs before leaving. Rinroku then sees Bettenou on a live recording and reaches out to the screen, but the camera malfunctions and Rinroku sighs as well. Characters in order of appearance Teaser thumb|300px|left Category:Un-Go